Sayonara
by kurooha
Summary: Mantienen su relación a escondidas, aunque saben que la gente ya sospecha algo, pero por su desgracia esa relación no durará mucho. SensuiItsuki


Woola!!! Después de una semana sin poder hacer nada, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic y de una pareja que en la sección española de esta serie será la primera que haya XD Para variar, yo con mis fics... XD Hace tiempo que lo tenía planeado, pero eso que nunca he encontrado el momento perfecto para hacerlo :S Bueno, os dejo con este one-shot de Sensui/Itsuki XD Antes de dejaros con la historia, quiero avisar que la letra normal será escrito desde el punto de vista de Sensui y que la letra cursiva será desde el punto de vista de Itsuki, ambos escritos en primera persona. 

* * * * * *

Sayonara

* * * * * *

Después de haberme pasado todo el día en la calle, llego a la cueva donde pude ver con mis propios ojos uno de los seres más magníficos que había visto en toda mi vida.

Era sorprendente ver como alguien que se pasaba casi todo el día sentado en una pequeña barca en medio de algo parecido a un lago llegará a mantener ese semblante tan relajado. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse calmado y no desesperarse por estar a donde está?

Para mí, ese chico era todo un misterio, nunca sabiendo exactamente en lo que debía de estar pensando, nunca sabiendo cuales eran sus deseos. Ni yo mismo, después de tanto tiempo que había estado con él, era capaz de adivinar cuales serían sus próximos movimientos.

Pude ver como abría sus ojos, para mirarme y darme una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse en pocos segundos, volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea.

Nunca lo pude ni podré entenderlo, nunca...

Me senté al sofá, dirigiendo mi mirada al techo de la cueva, comenzando a hacerme amigo del silencio que se había apoderado de la cueva.

Mi mente se fue a planear, otra vez, todo lo que tendríamos que hacer para conseguir nuestro objetivo, intentando que no hubiera ningún problema y que todo saliera perfecto.

* * * 

_Me desconcentré al sentir unos pasos que se acercaban a la cueva, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta sentir que el ruido de los pasos ya había parado._

_Abrí los ojos para ver que después de toda el agua que me separaba de la tierra Sensui estaba mirándome en la entrada._

_Después de todo el día sin ver a nadie era una alegría ver que alguien pensaba en ti y mucho más si esa persona era él._

_Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, pensar en que él siempre hacia que sonriera y eso que él estuviera delante de mí, pero separados por el agua, no facilitaban las cosas._

_Vi como se sentó al sofá, dejando caer ese cuerpo, que tanto me atraía, con una gracia que tan solo él podía hacer._

_Podía notar su cansancio, ese estrés que lo invadía por dentro, pero era fuerte y continuaba sin quejarse._

_Siempre pensando en lo que íbamos a hacer cuando abriera la puerta, siempre pensando en los próximos movimientos y nunca pensando en una persona cercana a él que se moriría en cualquier momento por tal de obtener un simple abrazo de su parte. Con eso me conformaría, un abrazo era todo, algo simple pero muy valioso para mi._

* * *

Cada vez menos luz iluminaba la cueva, aunque gracias al fuego que había encendido hace pocos minutos, aún se podía ver lo suficientemente bien.

Volví a verlo, seguía como antes, la misma expresión, todo su cuerpo en la misma posición que cuando lo vi al llegar a la cueva, nada parecía haberse movido de su lugar.

Por unos momentos creería haber visto que forzaba sus ojos, pero no le di importancia a ese gesto, dejando aún clavada mi mirada en él.

Me gustaría que parara y viniera conmigo, pero se supone que primero tengo que ocuparme por nuestro plan que por mis otros deseos sentimentales o lujuriosos. Supongo que ya tendré más tiempo para eso cuando todo esto se haya terminado.

* * *

_Concentración. Eso es todo lo que necesito en estos momentos, pero algo que no puedo conseguir al poder notar esos dos ojos clavados en mi ser._

_Hago fuerza para que mis ojos se mantengan cerrados y no me traicionen abriéndose. Algo que, por suerte, consigo, aunque espero que Sensui no haya notado exactamente lo que pasaba._

_Nadie sabe lo mucho que desearía estar ahora mismo a su lado, junto al fuego, sintiendo su voz, pudiendo compartir algunos minutos con él sin hablar sobre su deseado objetivo. Pero eso es algo imposible, ahora lo único que quiere es eso, así que supongo que tendré que confirmarme con solo verlo disimuladamente e imaginarme todo lo que desearía que pasara._

* * *

"¿Por qué no descansas un rato?"

Mi voz sonó fría, como siempre, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido. Esa pregunta me había salido sin que mi mente diera la confirmación para que pudiera salir y ser escuchada, pero ahora ya estaba todo hecho.

* * *

_Abrí los ojos, viendo como me miraba, viendo como esperaba una respuesta. Me quedé en silencio, mi corazón quería ir, mi mente no ¿a quien le debía de hacer caso?_

* * *

Su mirada reflejaba duda, y por más que esperaba no recibía ni un 'si' ni un 'no'. Miré al fuego, supongo que la respuesta debía de ser simplemente un 'no'.

* * *

_¿Si? ¿No? Dos simples letras para dos simples palabras y resulta que no era capaz de decir ni una ni la otra. Quizá será mejor dejarme llevar, ya llegará el momento en que me arrepienta, pero por ahora no importa._

* * *

El fuego seguía ardiendo como al principio, las llamas también con la misma intensidad del principio. Todo seguía en silencio, pero de repente se sintieron unos pasos silenciosos. 

No tardé mucho en ver dos pies a pocos centímetros del fuego y cuando subí la mirada hacia arriba pude encontrarme con Itsuki.

* * *

_No decíamos nada, no hacíamos nada._

_Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_Me senté, había para tiempo y lo miré, vi como su mirada yacía en las llamas de ese fuego, ardiendo como si fuera lo último que haría, ardiendo solo para nosotros dos._

* * *

¿Y ahora que hacía? No podíamos estar así todo el rato, pero no sabía que decir y por lo que se ve él tampoco.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, que me estaba mirando y nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos así hasta llevar nuestras miradas hacia otros sitios de la cueva.

* * *

_Me levanté, para sentarme al lado de Sensui mientras él tan solo me seguía con la mirada._

_Me alegraba el echo de que no estuvieran los otros molestando, pensar en que estaba solo con él hacia que fuera uno de los seres más felices en estos momentos._

* * *

Lo vi, nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, pero esta vez ninguna estaba dispuesta a dirigirse a otro sitio.

* * *

_Su mirada, en la mía. Todo el silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso y su mirada simplemente me estaba matando._

* * *

Lo sentía

* * *

_Lo sentía_

* * *

Era algo que nunca había sentido

* * *

_Sentía algo agradable_

* * *

Bum Bum, Bum Bum

* * *

_Bum Bum, Bum Bum_

* * *

Mi rostro se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, pudiendo ver con más claridad todos esos detalles de su cara que a simple vista no se podían contemplar.

Y mi corazón latía con mucha intensidad.

* * *

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, estaba nervioso, quería que lo que tuviera que pasar que pasara ya, pero todo parecía ir a cámara lenta._

_Y mi corazón parecía que quería salir._

* * *

Pasión, podía sentir mi cuerpo arder. Era como una llama, ardiendo, cremando. Quería crecer, hacerse más grande, sentir más esa pasión.

Quería más.

* * *

_Calor, era lo que sentía en estos momentos. Una luz que estaba dirigiéndose hacia los rincones más escondidos de mí ser. Una luz que quería más, como yo._

_Necesitaba más._

* * *

Fue algo inolvidable.

* * *

_Algo que tan solo quedará entre nosotros._

* * *

Y la relación fue mejorando. Cada día, cada noche, cada vez que teníamos un pequeño descanso lo aprovechábamos, disfrutando todo lo que podíamos.

* * *

_Nadie lo sabía, aunque quizá se habrían dado cuenta de algo, pero no me importaba, ya se podrían imaginar lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos solos, nos podían llamar amantes y no podría decir que estaban mintiendo._

* * *

Y fueron pasando los días hasta que por mi culpa todo se acabo.

* * *

_Faltaba poco para que la puerta se abriera, ¿pero quien se espero de que aparecieran esos invitados tan inesperados?_

* * *

Se fue, se adentro en algo en que me impedía verlo, solo para que yo pudiera estar mejor con el que se suponía que iba a ser mi sucesor.

* * *

_Todo iba mal, íbamos a acabar mal, pero no pasaba nada, yo aún confiaba en Sensui._

* * *

Lo estaba perdiendo, lo iba a perder todo, todo menos a Itsuki. Quizá moriría, pero él también lo haría. ¿Egoísmo? No. Así, aunque estemos muertos, seguiremos juntos.

* * *

_Todo comenzó a temblar. Podía sentir los gritos entusiastas de alguno de los chicos que estaban conmigo, y podía ver través la pantalla de que Sensui no estaba bien. Íbamos a morir._

* * *

Mis fuerzas se iban...

* * *

_Todo se caía..._

* * *

Todo oscureció de golpe...

* * *

_Se acabo..._

*******

N/A: Fin XD Esto... para variar, no se que opinar de él, creo que me ha quedado un poco raro en la forma escrita... XD La verdad es que no sabía de que punto de vista hacerlo, así que decidí esta, ya que así serían los dos sin hacer más capítulos y, a la vez, también ver lo que pensaban ambos. Y se supone que no iba a tener el último trozo, donde se acaba todo, pero es que no podía dejarlo todo lleno de amor... es algo que no puedo evitar

Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
